


Slippery, Slimy

by gayporn



Series: Weird Kinks Trademark [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Crack, M/M, Oh my god what is this mess, Other, Tentacle Sex, fuck this shit, honestly it's more of a, i hate it regret it alread, it's not that descriptive, this story makes no sense, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys were on a vacation cruise but find themselves on a random island the minute they've woken up. However, each of them was separated and as time passed, they've reunited but for Harry. Yet, nothing prepared Liam, Louis, or Niall for what they were about to see.</p><p>or Harry gets fucked by tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery, Slimy

“Well, fuck.”

 

A verbal phrase that’s echoed across by four different boys as well as different locations. A location that's probably cut off from the rest of urban life due to an accident just hours ago.

  
  


♥

 

  
“Mate, you need to be careful.” Louis warned, “Liam for God’s sake-”

 

Currently, four prestigious members of the music industry, also known as One Direction, were conversing and laughing their heads off at stupid jokes and performances by random people as they boarded a large, and a very large, occupied yacht. It was the end of their incredible years as One Direction (only for two years, but still massive) and they all decided it was time to close with a great hands down celebration. With this in mind, it resulted in having a simple, formal, and crazy bash of a yacht party near who knows where as long as it was away from the paparazzis and incredibly stupid fans.

 

Right now, though, the sun was being put to rest as the pretty, blue sky began to to taint itself with the colors that accommodate bruises, a nice shade of purple and pink with little bits of red. Louis, one out three other members, which are Harry, Liam, and Niall, was beside Liam who was standing on the deck of the yacht while flailing his arms out towards the sea. The thing is, the yacht has rails where anyone can slip and fall off, but here was Liam gobbling like an idiot.

 

“Louis, let me have my fun!” The other whined.

 

“It won’t be any fun when I have to save your ass from drowning,” Louis grunted, “Now get the hell down.” He tugged on the edge of Liam’s white t-shirt, beckoning him to relax and to fucking stop flailing his arms like one of those Air Dancer dummies at a car dealership.

 

“Ugh, fine.” Liam frowned, then pulled himself to the deck as he brushed the excess air dust off his jeans and top, “Are you going to get back with Niall and Harry now?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go. It’s starting to get dark and I feel really tired.” Louis replied, “I just want to get some rest now.”

 

“Alright.”

 

♥

 

That was pretty much what Louis remembered other than dragging Liam’s ass back to the damn yacht to head off to sleep afterward. However, now, though, he has no fucking idea where he was now and why.

 

In fact, the moment he woke up he was covered, and he means covered, with dirt or more specifically… sand. Sand? Why on earth was he- oh fuck.

 

“What the fuck-” Louis gasped, his head lurched to look through his vicinity where it struck him that neither was he on the damn yacht nor was he with any of the other guys, “Where the fuck?”

 

He got up, groaned as the kinks across his body sizzled his insides which led him to groan pathetically all while he got to his feet. His eyes were scrunched, burned by the rays of the bright early sun. Now, where was he?

 

“NIALL! LIAM? HARRY!?” Were the next three words he’s screamed and whined as he felt wetness all throughout his body. Having a pair of tight jeans with a jeans jacket isn’t a great combination with water when it practically feels like the clothes were painted right on him. Louis cupped his hands over his mouth as he called out once more, and again, and again. Yet, no response.

 

“Goddamn it, what the fuck is going on?” Louis huffed then placed both hands on the side of his hips, “Is this a dream? What in the hell-”

 

It had to be, it just had to be. The initial shock of being lost in some… island? Hasn’t settled on the pit of his stomach. He felt too, unreal. Or maybe he was just terrified to acknowledge that their yacht probably crashed, they got stranded, and that Louis was a survivor while the rest were-

 

“No.” Louis whispered, cutting the hideous idea that his friends could be, “They- I got to find them.”

 

But, he’s stuck at some beach like place, where would he start?

 

♥

 

“Liam, Liam wake the fuck up.”

 

Nose twitched, eyes flickered, and suddenly a gasp was erupted from the lips of the one with light brown hair and pretty brown eyes, “What? What?” He choked out, “Niall?”

 

He looked forward to see the other blonde with blue looking back at him with a dead expression, “The fuck you thought it was? Sophia? She ain’t comin’ back, mate.” He laughed a bit, but stopped when he saw the glare burn from Liam’s eyes.

 

“Don’t Niall- wait.” He stopped talking and glanced around the area as soon as he heard a loud bird squawk echo in an area full of… palm trees, “Uh. Niall. Where the fuck are we?”

 

“I don’t know? I woke up minutes ago and you were there just lying there so I thought I should ask you.” Niall responded, casually… a bit too casually.

 

“Wha- Niall, we’re in some random place, where the hell are we? I didn’t know there were palm trees on a yacht-”

 

“Does it look like we’re on a yacht?” Niall asked, “Liam, Liam I have no idea what happened, but I’m scared and I am trying to keep calm. Really calm, but you’re not fucking helping by reminding me we’re god damn lost.”

 

“Where the hell are Louis and Harry!?” Liam gasped, “Fuck- Can you call them or?” He rushed to get back to his feet where Niall did the same and they stood there contemplating quietly as they glanced at the grassy and tree covered area, “Niall what if-”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Liam. You’d think I would try to call? I ain’t that damn stupid, I tried, but there’s no signal. Everything is completely blocked out!” exclaimed Niall, “Can we just try to find them? Find out what happened? Did we crash or some shit? I don’t even remember getting into a crash or anything and I’m starting to get worried.”

 

“Yeah, yeah okay let’s go see if we can find something. What is this place anyway, a forest?”

 

“We’re surrounded by palm trees, don’t those belong to a beach?” Niall asked, confused.

 

“I don’t fucking know, do I look like a damn tree expert?” Liam muttered.

 

“Okay, you know what let’s just go find the others.” Niall sighed, “We’re wasting time or at least I think we are- fuck I don’t know.”

 

“Yeah let’s go.”

 

♥

 

“LIAM? NIALL! HARRY!?” Louis screamed and walked through hundreds and hundreds of miles filled with tundra, dear God. Okay, to be honest, he just walked probably a few yards and then got tired of searching, although he just screamed most of the time, “Where are you guys?” He whined, “Where the fuck am I? Jesus.”

 

He kept going until he reached the area that was clumped by palm trees and, “Are they in there?” Louis asked himself and who knows how big the area was anyway? He wasn’t great at geography anyway, does this island exist at all?

 

“Louis, you’re on the damn island what do you mean it doesn’t exist?” He snapped at himself, “Well, wouldn’t hurt to look.”

 

♥

 

“What if we get eaten alive?” Niall whined.

 

“We won’t-”

 

“I’m too young to die.”

 

“Niall-”

 

“You have more meat, they should go after you-”

 

“More meat? Niall-”

 

“I’m not that fat I think-”

 

“NIALL!”

 

“WHAT!”

 

“Niall.” Liam mumbled and lowered his voice as soon as he saw the other’s incredibly shocked voice, “Niall, would you just calm down. We’ve been walking around for the past thirty minutes and nothing happened, other than getting these weird vines stuck to our legs.” Just as he said that, he felt his foot became tangled with another darn vine, tentacle like thing that suckled on his shoe, slowly wrapping its way up, “Jesus!” Liam kicked, multiple times as Niall watched horrifically.

 

“Yeah, we’re going to die and not by an animal, but a plant!” He smiled, his tone horribly tragic and dripped with fear.

 

“Niall we’re not going to- woah shit.” He yelped once more as the thing tugged harder, but he managed to make a slight escape with one more kick and a shove, “There. Now let’s keep going and Niall, we’re not going to die.”

 

“That’s what all white people say in horror movies until they get to the final scene-”

 

“NIALL!”

 

♥

 

“Fuck, if they’re dead I could care less at this point.” said Louis.  


His patience was dying as the minutes ticked around the clock and soon the thought of not having Niall, Liam, or Harry around was beginning to sound nice. No more Niall stuffing his face with Louis’ food, no more Liam being a whiny brat, and no more Harry with his stupid jokes and ratty attitude.

 

“LIAM!” Louis called out once more, “Jesus, fuck. NIALL!”

 

He began to take deeper steps into the palm tree infested area but gasped as soon as his foot took a dip into the grassy ground with a slosh.

 

“What the-” Louis shook, startled when he saw a plant (?) slide up around his legs, the tip scoping through and tightening around, “Holy shit.” He kicked his leg a couple times, thumping the heel of his foot repeatedly against the ground, “Get. The. Fuck. Off!” With a couple more, a squelch was heard and soon his leg was freed from that strange grip.

 

“What the fuck. I need to find the others before I fucking die.”

 

♥

 

All three Niall, Liam, and Louis were in a fix and had been searching for who knew how long? Minutes? Hours? However, they were closer than their initial starting points and soon they were close to colliding, sooner than they’d think…

 

“Wait shit.” Niall yelped and immediately went to grab for Liam’s arm who reacted the same way and lurched away from the blonde, “LIAM?”

 

“Don't goddamn attack me like that Niall, just because you're so damn scared!” The other shouted sternly.

 

“I-I know, but these weird plants are starting to grab at me more now and- and I’m _scared_ Liam.” Niall whimpered.

 

Liam looked back down and, well damn, the blonde wasn't wrong. The squirmy looking things began to move a bit quicker now, shoving themselves against the dirt as though they were some monstrous green worm, but…

 

“I don't-” Liam stared a little longer as Niall flinched, kicked, and panicked, “Niall, I don't think these are plants.” He whispered, “They’re-”

 

“LIAM!” Niall choked out and screamed as he felt a harsh grasp around the right side of his legs and with a tough, extreme tug he soon found himself slap down against the floor at Liam’s feet, “LIAM FUCKING SAVE ME YOU ASS!”

 

“Holy FUCK-” Liam screamed as another edge of whatever those things are beginning to prod at his legs in order to hold him down as well, “Niall!”

 

“Liam! LIAM!” Niall cried out as his body began to drag across the floor with his stomach face down, “LIAM!”

 

“HOLD MY HAND!”

 

Niall reached out, his hands covered in a mess of mud from trying to purchase a firm grip to the ground. He sputtered and choked, but managed to hold the other man’s hands who pulled as much as he could while trying to get away from another set of those freaky things. In minutes, the two were released from that moment of doom.

 

The two panted and glanced at each other with wide eyes, “What the fuck was that!?” They shouted in unison.

 

♥

 

If one were to ask, “Louis, are you scared?” Saying yes would be a bloody, fucking understatement. The grooves of his shoulders shook, his eyes were rolling’ around wildly to make sure those weird squiggly things aren’t going to attack him again, and his feet were killer right now from all that walking. All we wanted was to relax in the damn yacht, maybe get laid, and here was… lost. Speaking of lost, where the hell were Liam and Niall? Where the hell is Harry? If he knew Harry enough, he wouldn’t be so damn surprised if he found his corpse because let’s face it, that boy can’t survive for shit. It made Louis laugh and guilty at the same time; he knew Harry couldn’t survive and had honestly expected his corpse. Tragic. He loves the guy, but really… this is Harry.

 

“Lord, at least let me find Liam and Niall please- _what in the_.” Just as Louis began to settle his pitiful prayers, he heard distant screaming coming from a few yards away.

 

“The-” Louis turned around to face the direction of this noisy yells and in that minute he might have seen his life flash before his eyes because wow, “I guess I’m gonna die this way.” He muttered, unfazed.

 

However, as the blob of whatever was yelling began to appear a bit more visible to the eye, his jaw dropped in joy to see it was just his two idiot friends crying as they ran towards him.

 

“LIAM! NIALL!” He hopped on his feet, exhilarated to see familiar faces, “IT’S ME, LOUIS!”

 

Yet, the boys were still running and they were going really fast… well. Fuck.

 

“SHIT-” Louis screamed, unable to move like a deer caught in headlights as both piles of bodies toppled over him. All three were screaming now as they crashed onto the ground, squirming and trying to stand because if they learned anything so far, you do not want to fucking lay down on this damn island.

 

“LOUIS!?” Liam and Niall got to their feet, at last, staring down at the short man who looked completely broken by the fall, “LOUIS! Thank God we found you!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, help me get the fuck up,” Louis muttered and held out his hand.

 

The pair nodded and proceeded to do so, “We just need to find Harry and then we can get the hell outta here.” said Liam.

 

“Pft, sure. He’s probably dead if I know him well enough.” Louis whispered, but the other two caught on.

 

“The hell, man. How could you say that?” Niall shook his head, “Come on guys let’s find him. It shouldn’t be that hard, right? I just want to get out of here as soon as possible.”

 

“Well, if we stand here and just chit chat, we’ll never find him,” stated Liam, “and Louis, please don’t be so damn negative, especially in a situation like this.”

 

Louis threw his arms up defensively as he surrendered, “Alright, alright. I’m just not gonna be surprised if I find him there dead, just saying-”

 

“Louis!”

 

“Alright! Let’s go find that idiot.”

 

♥

 

They were right, however, finding Harry didn’t take as long as they thought it would because as they continued to trample on forward, they saw the end of the forest palm trees through slits of bright light. It was like some stupid cartoon, but the three boys were too tired to make any references.

 

That was when they heard things… really _strange_ things, or sounds, but either way… It was-

 

“What the fuck is that noise!?” Louis broke the silence with a gasped whisper as the trio heard deep rumbles of a groan or… something.

 

Niall strained his ears to hear a bit more, “That sounds like-”

 

That’s when another high pitched squeal broke through that had the other three shout in fear and grab onto one another.

 

“It’s coming from the outside of this forest shit.” Louis whispered, “Niall, you’re the whitest go check it out-”

 

“What!? Bitch! Don’t fucking stereotype me as those dumb ass Americans!” Niall shouted back, “I am not going there-”

 

“Fine, fine.” Louis looked up to Liam, “Liam, you’re pretty big-”

 

“Louis shut the fuck up.”

 

“How about-” Niall gulped down his nerves and shook as heard another one of those noises, “How about we _all_ go check it. I mean, we lived together as a band, we’ll die together as a band. Right?”

 

“The fuck mate? I’m Louis Tomlinson, I do not follow these stupid Americanized cliche drama-”

 

“Louis, I swear.” Liam huffed, “If one more stupid shit comes out of your mouth, Niall and I will drag your tiny ass out there.”

 

That’s when Louis nodded in defeat and shut his lips up, “Fine.”

 

“Now, all of us. Let’s go.”

 

♥

 

“What.”

 

“The.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Louis chuckled dryly, “You know, I would rather be dead now.”

 

The three had their hands held together as they agreed to come on forth out of the forest together to discover something that will probably have them traumatized for a good amount of years.

 

They found Harry alright, but-

 

“Aren’t those green things the same thing that nearly killed me,” Niall whispered in shock.

 

“Y-Yeah.” replied Liam.

 

“Why are those things… _fucking Harry_!?” Louis screamed, “Jesus fucking Christ of all things that could happen to Harry he ends up getting fucked by those green tentacle looking plants. Of ALL things!”

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Liam coughed out.

 

“If we get out alive, I’m going to Church.” said Niall to which Louis agreed.

 

Harry, however, was obviously occupied. His wrists were pushed to the floor and tied around while his thighs and ankles were pulled apart by another set of those wriggly arms. Harry’s eyes were closed shut with his mouth filled in as well. Oh God and of course, of course, he also had his ass filled by that fucking thing.

 

All three Louis, Liam, and Niall watched with shock written over their faces. The tentacles (after seeing those nasty holes throughout the arms of those greenish arms, it was evident that they were tentacles) moved abruptly now and then across Harry’s body which was bruised and marked up red by those suction cups that stuck on to him.  

 

“We need to save him!” Niall shouted, “Liam? Louis? What the hell do we do?”

 

However, the other two were frozen up by this nasty situation. Honestly, they all thought Harry was dead by now especially from all those tangles and grips, but of course, that fucker never fails to surprise them.

 

Just when an arm had left Harry’s lips, the boy gasped out to suck in breaths and let out a wet laugh off, “ _Fuck_ that feels so fucking _good_.”  

 

Liam’s face went _green_ , “That’s it, I’m going to the bushes to puke.”

 

Louis and Niall had their eyes wide open as they both called out, “Harry!?” But the other was so lost in pleasure as those tentacles fucked in another one of its arms into his mouth with smooth, quick movements. Harry’s muffled pleasurable shouts got louder and louder as his body was stretched out even _more_. His thighs were pushed up to his shoulders and legs spread out far as possible if not more. Those things were fucking everywhere, swarming in excitement to get onto and into his body.

 

“Is- Is he fucking enjoying this!?” Louis screams, “This fucking _bitch_. He’s cheating on me with a bloody plant!” Oh, he was furious now, “Oh Harry, you’re so done for.”

 

“Louis, I don’t think he’s really got a choice-”

 

“Niall!” He stopped a second to grimace as Liam puked into a pile of bushes even harder, “Niall. He just moaned, _moaned_ that it feels _good_.”

 

“Yeah but,” Niall shook his head, “I don’t know man.”

 

“I’m going to give him and that new plant boyfriend of his a piece of my mind. Just you wait.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

 

“HEY!” Louis fisted his hands and stomped forward to the squabbling mess of tentacles, “You mucus lookin’ plant! That’s _my_ boyfriend you’re fucking!”

 

Niall facepalmed into his hands, “Is this actually happening!? This is not happening, come the fuck on.”

 

“Harry!” Louis shouts, “Get your naked ass up and off those tentacles. Once we get home, oh you don’t even wanna know what I’ll do with you!”

 

But his attempts to rile the boy up was pointless as Harry gasped and sputtered from stimulation of the tentacles. Louis could feel his eyes roll down to the back of his head in fury because yes, Harry was most likely ignoring him.

 

“Ignoring me now, eh?” Louis challenged, “Get over here.” He then scurried towards the tentacles to sink in his nails and pull Harry out, but-

 

“LOUIS! WATCH OUT!” Both Liam and Niall shout, but it was too late and Louis’ leg was wrapped around tightly by those nasty things, which pulled him so damn hard until he was floating mid-air.

 

“SHIT NO I’M SOR-” Then in seconds he was flung across the vicinity till his back struck right upon the wooden bark of a tree, which then had him slide down and fall face down onto the floor, “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Louis! Louis!” Niall and Liam cried out and both ran to his side to aid him where Niall broke out with a, “I fucking told you it was a bad idea.”

 

The other weakly nodded and moaned in pain, “That plant is a- a monster.”

 

“Well, no shit.”

 

The three looked back towards Harry and those fucking tentacles that penetrated his body, fucking in and out of him as if it were close. Harry who was oblivious to the presence of the boys, or chose not to care, had squirmed and lurched and as soon as his mouth was free from being fucked another loud moan broke out.

 

“So, so _close_ .” Harry whimpered, “ _Harder, harder, harder_ . Fuck, _please_ .” As if he were really in command, those squiggly things began to pump into him quicker and faster now, “ _Yes, yes, yes_ -”

 

“He really is enjoying it,” Louis groaned, “When we get home, I’ll kill him.”

 

The three were stunned into silence and just watched Harry take in those tentacle arms with pleasure and he thrived from the sexual tugs across his bodily features. Then those weird things began to turn Harry over onto his knees where his head dropped between his shoulders and ass forced up. Fuck, the guy was practically being tossed around like a rag doll, but Harry still enjoyed those things that reached him in places where Louis may never ever reach. It pissed him the fuck off at the thought.

 

“So _so close_ .” Harry was crying now, his jaw dropped as he let out sobs of pleasure, “ _Almost,_ please fuck I need to _come_ . Please please _let me_.”

 

“Is he fucking begging the plant.” Niall asked, well it wasn't really a question and more of a statement since Harry _is_ actually begging the plant, “I don't know a Harry Styles anymore.”

 

“Why am I watching this.” Liam cried out and averted his eyes, but he just couldn't help, but just watch how animalistic Harry’s become. It's obvious he’s searching for release, but can't really maneuver much since he’s held down.

 

“ _Almost._ ” Harry panted out, “ _T-touch me_ . Please, feels so good. Deeper, _deeper, deeper_.”

 

“Is this hell, I'm genuinely confused.” Niall asked, “What is-”

 

“ _Ah ah ah ah ah_ .” Harry was choking now and his entire body shook as he finally released his load onto the ground below and over the mess of tentacles that crawled around beneath, “ _Yes yes yes_ . _Finally._ ”

 

“I’m blind,” Liam muttered.

 

“This is worse than any horror film I've watched.” Niall whimpered, “My eyes are hurting.”

 

Louis was simply mad, “I'm going to chop that bitch’s dick once I get my hands on him. He likes getting fucked by a fucking plant? I can't believe he's downgraded himself that fucking much.”

 

Yet, what was interesting was as a soon as Harry released, the tentacles began to loosen off of him which showed a result of how weak Harry’s become from the tentacle’s constant penetration. His body went limp and he slumped onto the floor, wet and panting while marked with red round imprints over his chest, hips, and thighs.

 

“Harry!” Liam strangles out and runs to the boy as soon ashes vicinity became clear and open for him to cross. Hopefully, those nasty things aren't going to make a reappearance.

 

“L-Liam?” Harry groans out, “What- what happened?” His head began to thump profusely and fuck, his body hurt, “Wait, oh.”

 

“Fuck are you okay? Those things hurt you-”

 

“Uh.” Harry gulped and tried to get up, but gasped from the stinging in his rear, “ _Fuck._ No, no. Wait- did you see-”

 

“Yeah.” Answered another voice, which was Niall’s who came up forth and shook his head in shock, “What the fuck was that Harry-”

 

“Yeah what the fuck was that!” Louis screamed and pushed the irish male away to the side, “Harry Edward Styles!”

 

Harry only blushed red and curled into Liam’s arms who was holding him up, “I can't believe you saw all _that_.”

 

“How long was that bloody plant fucking you for!” Louis demanded, “I thought you were fucking dead, but no of course Mr. Styles just had to go out there and surprise me. Instead of your corpse, I have to watch you getting your ass _fucked_ by a plant.”

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Pretty sure they were tentacles-”

 

“I don't fucking _care_.” Louis screamed louder now with both hands fisted in the air, “I watched _my_ boyfriend get his ass _fucked_ by a damn PLANT!”

 

The other three then said in unison, “Tentacles.”

 

“ _Shut the FUCK UP._ ” The shorter man just shook his head, “You know what, we’ll deal with this when we get home. I'll show you, yeah.”

 

“Liam, Niall.” Harry drawled out and rolled his head to the side, he was obviously exhausted, “Make him shut _up_.”

 

“Excuse me?” Louis inquired, “Did you tell me to-”

 

“Louis, Harry's obviously tired after… Yeah. Can't we just go home and deal with this.” Niall pleaded.

 

“Oh, wait.” Harry opened his eyes once more and looked around the island like mess, “About that, how the fuck do we get home?”

 

There's literally nothing but sand and green lands with wavering tentacles here and there, how _were_ they going to get home?

 

“Well shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so stupid.


End file.
